Training
by Shelby.111
Summary: Oliver forces Felicity to learn self defense, To make it a little more interesting he makes a get with her that if she beats him in sparing that she can do whatever she wants with him. Olicity


A.N.

This was requested by highlander348, i hope that it was what you imagined, and that you enjoy it. If anyone has any requests for a one shot you would like me to do i will be happy to give it a try, just review and let me know :)

* * *

Olivers P.O.V.

"Felicity if you are going to continue to insist on constantly going out in the field to help me than I need to know that you can handle yourself. I will never forgive myself if something happened to you that I could prevent. And this is why you will be taking self defense lessons. From me" I said.

All I do is worry about this girl. Whenever she offers to go out and get info I cannot focus on anything else but what could possibly go wrong. I will not, can not, let her get hurt, and if this is what needs to be done, that that's what will happen.

Felicity, still sitting down in front of her computer command desk facing me stares at me with shock and horror, quickly slamming into a look of pure defiance. After being together for almost 4 months seeing this look I know this is going to be _much _more difficult that I hoped it would be.

"Oliver, there is no way in hell I am going to learn self defense with you, I feel inadequate enough just seeing you shirtless, not gonna happen." She said with a tone of finality. But nothing will sway me from this, she will learn, no matter what I have to do.

"Felicity, I cannot cope with you not being able to defend yourself, and you will not be doing anything pertaining to the arrow until you agree to this. You are not inadequate, you are beautiful. I am the one covered in scares and If it makes you feel any better I will wear a shit while we train"

"Oliver, I don't care if we train buck naked, I will not train with you, I am happy right here behind my computer" she said

"Felicity, didn't want to do this, I really don't but I will not touch you again until you agree to train with me, No matter how much I want to, I am serious about this, I will keep you safe, whether you like it or not."

"You wouldn't" she says a look of pure horror on her face, considering that we have barley been able to keep our hands off each other this would definitely be a shock to the system.

"Oh, but I would" I saw a small smile creeping onto my face, I can sense that I have won this battle.

"_Fineeee"_ she says in the most exasperated tone, "I will train with you, but I swear Oliver I will have revenge!

* * *

3 weeks later

Felicity's P.O.V.

Starring at the ceiling

Again

No matter what I do, no matter how I duck, no mater how I twist and squirm he always manages to put me flat on my back. My assignment, do whatever I can to stay on my feet for a solid 3 minutes while sparring with him. Of course Oliver isn't going all out he probably would have broken my neck by now, but still _nothing I do is working_. But its okay because we have made a bet that just increases the complexity of my assignment. If I can get _him_ on _his _back, I cant do anything I want to do with him. _Anything. _And I know exactly want I want. I want him. On this very mat, hard and fast.

But today is the day, I have devised a plan, and I know it will work. He has put no limitations on how I can reach my goal so I am going to use the one thing not even he is better at than me. My computer.

"Felicity, are you ready for round 3? You said that today would be the day and so far, I haven't seen anything different" He says

"What, you don't like seeing me on my knees?" I say batting my eyelashes at him as seductively as I can as I roll forward onto me knees.

"Oh Miss Smoke, how you tempt me so…But right now, we are doing round 3, than I will show you exalt how I like seeing you" Reaching down his hand I grab it letting him bring me to my feet. Not letting go on my hand he bring me so close to him I can feel his breath on my forehead, leaning down he whispers, "Naked and moaning my name…" he trails off.

He abruptly steps back from me releasing my hand, leaving me on shaky knees.

Shaking myself mentally I take the stance that he has taught me, right foot forward, left foot slightly back, legs shoulder width apart, staying on the balls of my feel for balance I rise my fist In front of my face, right fist in front of my mouth, the left in front of my throat, signaling to him that I'm ready. But what he doesn't notice is the small remote, with one button on it balled into my fist, ready for me to press it. Oliver mimic's my stance, with such grace, looking as comfortable in it as if he were sitting on the couch watching the morning news.

"Ready?" he says

"Ready"

He lunges to my left, much slower than he is capable of, purposely hinting of his intentions by shifting his left foot slightly right before the attack. Jumping to my right, I narrowly avoid getting caught in his unbreakable grip, smiling to myself I dance away from him.

"Getting cocky are we?" he laughs

"Only because I know I'm going to win"

"Oh we will see about that Miss Smoke." Grinning he cocks his head to the side, daring me to make a move

"I just have to get through my 3 minutes, I'm not coming any where near you" I say

His grin turning wider he only laughs

"Okay, have it your way" Lunging at me again, still from the left, I spin to the right, narrowly getting away, but he doesn't stop. Again he lunges, to my right this time, and before he reaches me I hit the button in my hand and let the remote fall to the ground.

On every monitor around us is a video of me, in only my most daring lingerie. A thin pure lace red bra, and a lace almost see through matching read thong. In the video I am moaning Oliver's name and I stroke my breasts through the lace, tweaking my nipple I look directly into the camera and moan Oliver's name even louder than before. Oliver freezes mid lung, looking directly at the video, his jaw dropping open

"Oh shit Felicity" he whispers his voice deep with hunger

And I take my opening, with his attention transfixed on me in the video he doesn't see me run toward him. Crouching down low and hitting him in the side with my shoulder, using my thigh muscles to push forward exactly how he taught me, I affectively topple him over, sending us both to the ground. Him on his back, and me laying on top of him

I won.

Oliver looked up at me, as if he had no idea what had just happened.

"_YOU CHEATED" _He whispers yells

Laughing I say "You never said how I had to do it, only that I had to get you on you back while we were sparing, and guess what…_Your on your back" _Grinning like I just won the lottery I lean down and press my lips to his. His look of disbelievement still plastered on his face. Pulling away I laugh and whisper

"And now it time to pay up….And do you know what I want? I want you, right here, right now"

The lust in his eyes returns full force

"But one thing, I want control, complete control", smiling wickedly I lean down and whisper, "So where are the handcuffs

Nodding towards the desk that all his arrows sit, amidst the other smaller weapons a pair of handcuffs gleam. Getting up I quickly walk over grab them, and run back, straddling Oliver's waist once again.

"Give me you hands" I instruct

"No touching"

Slowly he raises his hands from his sides and put them in front on me, wrists together. A smirk firmly placed at his lips. Swiftly lock his wrist into the handcuffs and slam his arms to the ground above his head. His smirk turning into a full fledged grin he continues only to stare at me. Sitting back up, reach for the straps of my sports bra I slide them down my shoulders, pulling my arms free and gently pull it over my head, leaving me only in my shorts. Going from straddling Oliver, I stand and slowly shimmy them down my legs.

"Felicity" He moans

"Patients Oliver" I say, giving him a wink.

Stepping to the side of him, I walk to my desk and grab the scissors

"Your looking a little to…clothed to me"

Sinking to me knees I slowly cut off his shirt, leaving it as a puddle under him but exposing his chests. Reaching for the waist band of his sweat pants, I slowly pull them down; He lifts his hips to help me. Having taken off his boxers and his sweatpants at the same time it leaves him bare. Once again straddling him right above his rock hard cock I lean down and press smoldering kiss to his lips, opening his mouth he allows me to explore him, putting up no resistance and just falling into the kiss.

"Felicity, I'm going to explode if you don't touch me…_please"_

Nodding I reach behind me a grab his cock, and slowly pump it. He gasps slightly arching off of the mat. For a few minutes I gently stroke him, getting pleasure from just watching his face contort in please, and from listening to my names mixed in with the occasional please falling from his lips. Growing impatient and impossibly wet I go to my knees, and slowly sink down on him. I feel him stretch me full with his above average size. Moaning when I finally sink all the way down, filling me I still, allowing us both to catch our breaths. I look down at his through my lashes, and see him panting, grasping the edge of the mat were his hands lay still bound together like his life depends on it. Adjusted to his size I slowly start to rock back and forth, feeling him moving inside me. Moaning his name I ride him harder, and faster

"Felicity…Oh fuck, keep going…oh shit Fe..Felicity…so wet, holy shit….ride me…fuckkkk" He moans.

Panting I ride him harder, feeling him hitting that spot deep inside me that sends my brain spinning.

"Oliver, oh fuck…I'm gonna cum, oh shit!"

Oliver bucking his hips to meet me sends me over the edge, falling on top of him with a loud cry I feel him buck into to me, twice and release deep inside me. Moaning my name into my ear he raising his hands from above his head and rests them on my on my lower back, encasing me in his strong arms.

Being the first to regain there voice his whispers "Next time, its going to be you in handcuffs"

Chuckling I press my lips to his in a slow and passionate kiss I pull away whispering

"Only if you can pin me."


End file.
